disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Potato Head
Mr. Potato Head (often referred to as simply Potato Head) is one of the main protagonists from Disney/Pixar's 1995 hit Toy Story and its sequels, based on the Playskool toy of the same name. He is voiced by Don Rickles. Personality Potato Head is a rather cynical Mr. Potato Head doll, of the common design of Playskool. Andy often casts him as a villain in his games, which seems to be the reason he can be so cynical and irritable, being cast as the bad guy so often. A potato-shaped toy, his patented design allows him to separate his detachable parts from his body by removing them from the holes on his body. He also has a compartment on his lower back to store extra appendages. He is the only toy shown to be capable of retaining control over his parts even if they are several centimeters/inches away from his main body, most likely because his toy is designed to be taken apart, unlike many other types of toys. For example, he can still see if his detachable eyes are removed, as well as being able to move his hands if they are detached. Despite being something of a secondary antagonist in Toy Story, Potato Head becomes much more amicable after he marries Mrs. Potato Head. Appearances ''Toy Story In ''Toy Story, Mr Potato Head becomes fascinated with all the features of the Buzz Lightyear action figure that Andy has received for his birthday, Potato Head also makes fun of Woody for not having a laser like Buzz and by describing Woody's sampled voice "like a car ran over it." After Buzz is knocked out of the window, Potato Head is quick to accuse Woody of being a jealous "toy-killer", accusing him that he would destroy any toy who was played with more often than him, and leads a mutiny with the other toys. As Andy takes Woody to Pizza Planet instead of Buzz, saving him from the mutiny, Potato Head whistles at Woody, holding up Etch with a picture of a noose on it, with the suggestion that Woody's escape from punishment is only temporary. When Andy comes home telling his mother that he cannot find Woody, Potato Head decides that he must have run away to escape the consequences, and claims it proves Woody's guilt in the window incident. Later, Woody throws a string of Christmas lights from Sid's house to Andy's house; Slinky catches it, but Potato Head snatches it away and demands proof that Woody is not lying. Woody then tries to convince the toys to let him get back by pretending that Buzz is with him, but Mr. Potato Head remains suspicious of what Woody is actually doing. When Woody blows away the cover by exposing Buzz's severed arm, Potato Head furiously labels him a "murdering dog" as the toys back away from the window, leaving Woody depressed and stranded in Sid's house. During the move to Andy's new house, after Woody tosses RC onto the street to rescue Buzz, Potato Head orders the other toys to "toss him overboard;" however, when Bo Peep reveals that "Woody was telling the truth," all of the toys feel guilty for their misunderstanding and he holds Slinky's tail to try and help Woody back at the truck. He was hit by Slinky after he loses his grip on Woody. When Woody tosses RC in the truck, all of the toys dodge, but Potato Head was hit by RC head on, knocking all his parts off at once. At the end of the film, he is surprised to hear Molly receiving a Mrs. Potato Head for her Christmas present, as well as "shaving" by simply removing his moustache in order to impress his future wife. ''Toy Story 2 In ''Toy Story 2, after Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn steals Woody, Potato Head is shown in a much more positive light by going on a mission with Buzz, Hamm, Rex, and Slinky to rescue Woody. When he finds out that Al is the man who stole Woody and also is the guy who wears the chicken suit, he is shocked. Later, when they are going to leave, Mrs. Potato Head packs some extra pair of shoes and his angry eyes on his back compartment. At one point, when the toys are reprimanded by Buzz for requesting a rest, Buzz mentions the time when Potato Head has ordered Woody to be thrown out of the moving van in the first film, and Potato Head is shown to still be regretting this greatly, even though amends have already been made. When the toys cross the street to Al's Toy Barn, they cause a semi to jackknife, and the chains restraining a large pipe on the semi break, freeing the pipe, which rolls down the street. During this, Mr. Potato Head gets one of his feet stuck in chewing gum and has to pull his foot off the gum before the pipe can crush him, though he is totally unaware of the pipe. Despite the carnage, he along with the other toys agree that crossing the road went rather well. When the toys search Al's Toy Barn, Potato Head takes the wheel of the car that Hamm has been driving, but when Tour Guide Barbie hops into the car, Potato Head remarks "I'm a married spud," making him and Hamm exchange seats. After the toys break into Al's room, Potato Head attempts to frighten Jessie by reaching into his back compartment for his angry eyes, but attaches his spare pair of shoes by mistake. When the toys leave the apartment after Al leaves with Woody, Potato Head throws his hat like a frisbee to jam the closing doors, letting the toys pass through. Outside, he is the first to spot an idling Pizza Planet delivery truck nearby. While the toys chase Al in the truck, Potato Head saves three alien toys from flying out the window. In the airport, when he sees the luggage area, he gawks and his angry eyes and pair of shoes come out after his compartment opens. He initially feels annoyed when the aliens repeatedly express their eternal gratefulness towards him, but after the toys return home, he reluctantly gives in to his wife's decision to adopt the aliens as their children. In the outtakes, Mrs. Potato Head is shown packing a lot of things behind Mr. Potato Head's compartment. In the last outtake, Mrs. Potato Head puts monkey chow and says "Come here, monkeys." and they are harassing Mr. Potato Head, Mr. Potato Head tells the crew to call his agent. ''Toy Story 3 What Potato Head appears in Toy Story 3 he is seen to be somewhat irritated by the aliens as his children, who still worship him for saving their lives. Again, Potato Head is the most doubtful toy of Woody when he and the other toys are almost thrown away. When Lotso's true colors are revealed, he is the most vocal critic, and tries to defend his friends and wife from Lotso. However, Lotso has him thrown into a sandbox overnight to "learn some manners" by Big Baby. When Woody returns to Sunnyside with an escape plan, he acts as a signal to the other toys and purposely gets himself back in the box. His body parts separate from his body, and use a tortilla as a temporary body. However, the tortilla is eaten by a bird, so Potato Head uses a pickle instead. He remarked he felt terrible feeling so fresh and healthy in his vegetable body. The aliens return to him his body, but the toys end up in a landfill, facing death at the hands of an incinerator. He joins hands with Mrs Potato Head as they all prepare for incineration. Potato Head and the toys are saved by his children, who he finally accepts as his true children, and declares himself to be eternally grateful, just as the aliens had told him when they met. When the toys are donated to Bonnie, he is seen being pestered by the Peas in a Pod. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks, Mr. Potato Head makes appearances most notable Disney's Hollywood Studios.'' He appears as decor in the Pixar area of the park and various forms of merchandise. Toy Story Mania Mr. Potato Head appears in the arcade like attraction in Disneyland and Walt Disney World Resort. Potato head acts as a ringmaster of sorts and speaks to the guest while on line to ride the attraction. He is a large semi digital Audio Animatronic that can truly interact with guest and as a nod to his origins; pull apart his body pieces. He is able to identify guest and the clothing they wear as well. Pixar Play Parade Mr. Potato Head appears walking during the parade with Toy Story and other Pixar characters near the Toy Story float. Gallery 3923782779_3791f4d100.jpg|Potato Head in Toy Story Mania in the Disney Parks mr-potato-head.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head clippotato3.gif|Potato Head Mr3.jpg|Potato Head in Toy Story 3 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toy Story characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Fathers Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:toys Category:dolls Category:anti-heroes Category:lovers Category:Males Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Character Category:Objects Category:Iconic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Husbands